


Falsehoods

by Scriberat



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Sometimes Kouen says stupid things. Myron's happy he's willing to put himself aside and listen.
Relationships: Myron Alexius/Ren Kouen
Kudos: 2
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	Falsehoods

**Author's Note:**

> wheee~

Flurries of kicks met wood, and then flurries of punches met flesh as Kouen and Myron sparred.

"You're quite strong, much more than I would expect of a woman, even discounting your Fanalis blood."

"Excuse me? What, you think that just because I'm a woman I shouldn't be strong?"

"It is unusual."

"It's not unusual, you just don't pay attention. Take the women who work here: they have to deal with bullshit like that and do it without complaint! Hakuei and Kougyoku trained to be warriors like I did and can match you in a fight. And I'm sure you know that physical strength isn't the only kind."

Kouen paused in his movements and considered her words, rubbing his neck as he stared off. "You're right."

"Damn right, I'm right! And I bet you thought that Fanalis don't care about learning things."

"I've heard it before."

"And we all have varying levels of curiosity. It's just that a lot of them don't read very well, so they get discouraged and focus on what they're good at."

"I see." He put his palms up, and their training resumed once again.

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out well, i think, for a cursory look at this subject. stereotypes have various bases and don't come from nothing, which is why the underlying causes must be investigated.


End file.
